A blade server is a High Availability High Density (HAHD) server platform, and is specially designed for high density computer environments, where each piece of blade is actually a system motherboard and is similar to an independent server that serves specified different user groups. After these motherboards are integrated into a server cluster by using system software, resources can be shared.
A blade server is provided by the related art 1, and FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of the blade server. Generally, the blade server is formed of components, such as a frame management plate, a blade, a switchboard, a power supply, and a fan.
A blade is installed with a storage, which stores resources such as service data of a service provided by the blade and an operating system run on the blade, and in this method, computing resources (a CPU and a memory) and storage resources (hard disks) are all integrated in a blade of a blade server. After a blade is replaced, because the blade is a bare board, it is required to reinstall the services (reinstall the operating system and service package) and perform the recovery of related service data. The foregoing process takes a long time (at least 50 minutes), and easily leads to data recovery failure.
Another blade server is provided by the related art 2, the difference between the structure of the blade server and that of the blade server in the related art 1 is that storage resources are separated from computing resources, that is to say blades are not started from the local hard disk, but a centralized storage area is installed to provide data storage for all the blades. Technicians set on a blade a partition from which of the storage area the blade will be started, so that when replacing a blade or making expansion, it is not required to reinstall the operating system and service data, and it is only required to set that the new blade starts from the original partition.
In the study and implementation of the related art, the inventor finds that the related art 2 can solve problems about replacing a blade or making expansion in the related art 1, but in the related art 2, the corresponding relation between a blade and a storage partition is preset fixedly, and once technicians finish the setting, the system cannot change the corresponding relation automatically. During the process of service processing in blades, due to the differences of blades and the dynamics of services, it often happens that services for processing increase suddenly in some blades, occupy too many resources, and fail to be processed normally, at the same time, other blades are approximately in an idle state due to a small amount of services for processing, resulting in a waste of resources.